So Many Addictions
by Rouge Deity
Summary: Auden is with Aki in the library until Aki finishes work; Auden decides to smoke his cigarettes, but Aki's taken them away. With nothing else to do, Auden then decides to get addicted to something else... or someone else that is... Warning Yaoi


__

_En Cachette Obscurite_

_Cigarettes and Sex_

* * *

[Auden's POV]

_These books are boring... I decided to come to the library with Akishima. He loved to read and write books. A matter of fact he was the mysterious author of a very popular book among its female readers, but he rather not acknowledge that it's a good book, even when there are people knocking on his door everyday to make a deal with him._

[Normal POV]

"Auden-kun." Auden turned around to see Aki, his short, alabaster tinted gray hair; one side pinned up with two dark blue hairpins, his dark blue eyes hiding behind his glasses he used for reading, "You know when you're at the library, you're suppose to read." Auden scratched his cheek with his finger, his long pointed ears twitching.

"I only came here because you're here." Aki shook his head.

"You're brutally honest aren't you?" Auden held up his right hand, placing his other hand on some random book.

"I promise to think the truth, say the truth and tell nothing but the truth." he pledged.

"We're not in court you know." Auden smiled.

"I know, I just wonder why you humans do that all the time, in court I see it on television all the time." Aki bumped Auden in the head with the book.

"Up till now you have no idea? We humans lie sometimes so they have to make sure you're committed to telling the truth." Auden scoffed resting his chin in his hand. Aki sat down next to him wrapping his arms around Auden's neck.

"We'll go home in just a little bit, I have a few more books to sign." Auden let out a huff."I need a cigarette.." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his box of cigarettes, opening the book he saw there were only four left.

"Just my luck, I'm almost out of cigarettes too..." he pulled one out of the box, but Aki took it away. "Hey...!" Aki twirled the cigarette between his fingers; he then took the box too.

"You know very well you can't smoke in here. Besides, I thought I told you that cigarettes are _bad_ for you." Auden ran his fingers through his short blond hair, down to play with one of the long braids he had hanging from the side of his face. His lilac eye dulled.

"Yea sorry about that... it's an addiction I guess," he picked at the bandages that covered his left eye, "It calms me down..."

"Just a little longer, alright? Then when we're outside you can smoke your heart out." Aki reassured him leaving to sign the many books of his fans. Auden watched as Aki signed the books, he seemed to have a way with women, even though they weren't his preference.

[30 minutes later...]

Auden frowned, he tapped his fingers on the table. Honestly how long was this going to take? He was becoming restless, that's what happens when you take his nicotine away. He stood up and walked around the library to keep his mind of the cigarettes, but while doing so, he realized he couldn't see Aki anymore, only giant stacks of literature looking down on him, he got lost in a library, how humiliating. He didn't really care though, Aki would come looking for him sooner or later, and it did keep his mind off the did say I'm suppose to read...Aki handed the girl the book.

"Thank you for reading."

"Ah..! Thank you so much Akishima!" she took the book.

"Please, a pretty girl like you should just call me Aki." he gave her a radiant smile, soon the girl was holding her nose from a nosebleed; she quickly bowed and left. Aki removed his glasses and tucked them in his bag.

"Wow, seventy signatures today! That's a new record for you Aki." The librarian, also Aki's Senpai, Shimizu Yuudai, congratulated him. Aki sighed rubbing his writing hand.

"I don't think my hand can take much more of this abuse Shimizu senpai."

"If that's the case then how about we call it a day, you can have tomorrow off too." Aki beamed with happiness.

"You mean that Senpai?" he asked. Shimizu nodded. Aki stood up."Well then, I'll tell Auden the good news, he'll be happy for sure!" Shimizu placed his hand under his chin.

"Auden? You mean the elf?""Senpai you know he doesn't like it when you call him that. He's a Fukkatsu, there's a difference." Shimizu scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, every time I see those ears of his it's the first thing that comes to mind." Shimizu looked around the reception room, "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him, you think he went home?"

"Hardly. Auden never leaves anywhere without me unless I say its okay, he's definitely in the library somewhere." That's when Aki picked up his phone, "Mind if I use it?" Shimizu shook his head.

"Not at all." Aki dialed Auden's number.

...

"Crap. Crap, more crap. These books are crap-tastic." he closed another book and placed it on a pile of books he read. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he picked it up to see Aki's number.

"Hello Panda-chan."

"..."

"In the library."

"..."

"Between skyscrapers of books."

"..."

Auden looked around for a sign, he spotted it, and it read 'Z 90'

"In section Z - 90."

"..."

"What am I doing all the way back here? Isn't it obvious? You took my cigarettes away so I had to take my mind off them somehow...""..."

"Yea. I'll stay put until you get here."

"..." Auden hung up. "Geez, Auden you idiot!" he rubbed his temples. He walked towards the Z section of the library; all the books in this section were either French or German. Aki spotted Auden looking through another book in German.

"Honestly when I'm finally done that's when you decide to read something?" Aki laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. Auden looked up at him.

"That guy called me an elf again..." he frowned, "I don't like that…" Aki knew it was futile to deny it, Auden could hear anything he wanted to with those ears of his, he could narrow every sound wave that touched them, which was why he hated dog whistles, they made his ears ring. "I'm going to go kill him now." he stood up and walked past Aki.

"What?" he grabbed Auden hand. "You can't kill my senpai! You'll be in trouble again!"

"I'll just bring him back to life after I kill him, like I usually do."

"No!" Aki pulled Auden back causing both of them to fall back toppling themselves on each other, "Ow..." Aki opened his eyes to see Auden staring at him, his slender lilac eye glazed in a light blue color, Aki could feel the blood rush to his face as he felt Auden's hand slip in between their bodies. He quickly squirmed out from under Auden and pinned himself against a bookshelf.

"Hey Auden I have your cigarettes! You could go-" Aki tensed as Auden pressed his body against Aki's placing one if his hands firmly on his hip.

"Don't want 'em." he said, he used his other hand to pull the zipper down on Aki's skintight jacket to reveal flawless cream skin, the cream skin he loved to make impressions on. Auden smiled, "My my you're not even wearing anything, you didn't anticipate this did you?" he teased, he leaned forward licking Aki's stomach slowly, being sure to twirl his tongue around his naval, guiding it up slowly to tease at Aki's nipples.

"Auden...!" Aki's face flushed red, feeling Auden's hot tongue against the cold air-conditioned air, he loved it but something didn't settle with him, and then it came to him. They were in a library in broad daylight!"Auden! What are you doing? We can't do it here! We're in a library for all that is good!" Aki complained trying to push the larger male off of him, but failed miserably. Within minutes of struggling Auden had Aki's jacket gone and his hands pinned over his head. Auden chuckled."If you didn't, you'd do a better job of struggling against me. Wouldn't you my little Panda-kun."

"You're as strong an ox!" he retorted.

"Stronger actually." he corrected guiding his tongue to Aki's neck, resting his lips where his pulse thrived. He took a minute to take in Aki's scent, he's scent was baffling, it was simply intoxicating that he could stay there and enjoy him forever, still trying to figure out what it was, but he wanted to make Aki pay for taking his cigarettes, now Auden has to get addicted to something else, and who's so lucky to be wedged between him and a bookshelf? Aki, that's who.

Auden began to lick the nape of Aki's neck slightly pulling at the delicate skin leaving small purple marks. Aki was fighting himself not to be swept away again, the library of all places that was just wrong! However, Auden had no problem sweeping Aki off his feet with the lightest of touches. Every light touch Auden made felt like an impression was being marked on his skin, and that impression would burn intensely. That burning sensation would rocket through his body making shudder and beg more for the feeling.

_Curse the filthy mind of a teenager!_ Aki screamed in his head. It was a matter of time until someone walked by and saw them, it would be horrible if one of his fans saw this, or maybe his friends-even worse Shimizu. Aki tried to shake those thoughts from his mind but he was having trouble with Auden biting at his lower lip.

"Aki..." Auden purred against him. Auden had a way about getting whatever he wanted just by doing that, "Open your mouth a little more..." Aki slowly parted his lips allowing Auden entry. Aki knew better than to fight Auden's tongue for dominance since he would win anyway. Auden's tongue search everywhere inside his mouth, roughly brushing against his tongue, he pulled away for Aki to catch his breath.

"We can't...do this here..." he breathed. Auden gave Aki a sheepish look.

_I know this is wrong, but I can't help myself around him. There's something about him that seems to make me lose control of myself; the way he says my name, everything. He's the never-breaking addiction. The drug I will never get tired of. He's the reason I live._

"Well we've gone this far we can't stop now..." he grinned, Aki blushed._ Damn Auden and his good looks! When we get home I'm going to-!_ Aki was taken out of his thoughts when Auden was untying his belt.

"Idiot! I said no!" he pushed Auden's head away with both hands, however, that didn't stop Auden, he turned back against Aki's hands easily and pulled Aki's belt out of his pants. Auden then used Aki's belt to tie Aki to a bookshelf and left him there to take in the whole sight of him, he licked his lips hungrily.

"I'm going to devour you whole my little Panda-chan." he cooed, planting kisses on Aki's stomach. Aki pulled against the belt but realized Auden tied him pretty tight he couldn't even move his shoulders. Auden kept on purring as he rubbed his cheek against Aki's inner thigh. Reaching up, he unzipped Aki's pants and proceeded to caress his already hardened length. Auden stifled a gasp as he stared at Aki.

"What are you staring at?" he asked already embarrassed.

"You've grown Panda-chan." Aki twitched as he kicked Auden at the side of his head.

"You expect me to stay the same size all the time? That's rude!" Auden pinned down Aki's feet with his knees. He leaned forward and planted a kiss right on the head, Aki gasped."Aaa...Au..." Aki gasped, Auden ignored him and continued enjoy himself by engulfing Aki's member in a hot, hazy bubble, it sent a burning sensation through his body that made his heartbeat increase. Auden stopped and allowed the cool air to hit Aki's member, the cold air causing him to shudder and stiffen.

"Ahh...haaa..." Aki's eyes were glazed in pleasure, his lips parted slowing, "Untie me..." he begged. Auden looked up at him suspiciously.

"Your not going to run away are you?" he asked.

"Auden...!" Aki whimpered. Auden blushed seeing Aki like that, he had a cute look, almost like a panda.

"Fine." he released the belt. Aki immediately wrapped one of his arms around Auden's neck, pulling him close to kiss him roughly. He reached in between their bodies and unzipped Auden's pants and dug his fingernails into his erection. Auden hissed quietly against Aki's lips, he was such a masochist. Not giving Aki anytime to do anything else, he reached into between and grabbed Aki's cock holding it against his and pumped the both of them. Aki pressed against Auden even harder.

"Ha...Ahh...Au...den..." Auden leaned his head on Aki's shoulder as he continued pumping, Aki could hear him breathing heavily, the more he seemed to pump the more it drove the both of them over the edge. Aki's senses went haywire, his vision was going blurry and he became incredibly sensitive to every touch, the sensations were driving him crazy."Nnnhh..." he dug his nails into Auden's back, then began kissing all over Auden's neck to cope with the overflow of feelings. Auden took hint to this and straddled Aki on top of him."This may hurt Panda-chan." Aki closed his eyes.

"Just do it already, I wanna go home..." Auden smiled. _That's my Panda-chan_. He pressed against Aki's entrance, he could feel Aki tense."Are you sure about this?" he asked. Aki nodded slowly bracing for it. Auden slowly pushed himself in.

"Ahh...!" Aki cried to the pain of his walls being stretched so wide, soon enough as the pain subsided pleasure began to take over and he began to whine begging Auden to released the tightening feeling in his abdomen. Auden wasn't any better, Aki had clenched him hard, not only that but the heat that engulfed him made him moan in ecstasy. Aki pressed his lips agains Auden's ear.

"Auden...Move...Please..." he begged. Auden slowly began to buck his hips upwards sending himself deeper within Aki, causing Aki to cry in pleasure.

"Aki..." he lifted his hand to turn Aki's face to face him, he seized Aki's lips in another passionate kiss, giving Aki the opportunity to be dominant; Aki try to take that opportunity but he was too aroused to do anything and only kissed Auden back softly, he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Nnnnhh...Aaahhh...!" Aki bit his lip as the tight feeling in his abdomen increased, he was beginning to become anxious. He got off Auden wobbling slightly. Auden was a little curious in what Aki was going to do next. Aki leaned forward pressing his stomach against the bookshelf, he reached down and began to pleasure himself. Auden had to admit this turned him on tremendously. He could feel his erection twitch with the anticipation of entering him once again.

"Auden-kun..." Aki begged arching his back.

"As you wish my little Panda-chan." Auden positioned himself behind Aki and thrusted into wihtout further ado.

"Ah..ha..!" Aki bit his lip to hold make making any loud sounds, he could feel Auden reaching deeper into him brushing against his prostate it sent shivers up him spine. Auden took notice.

"Do I hit a spot you like?" he asked kissing his back planting more purple marks on it, "Would you like me to hit it again?" Aki nodded weakly.

"Hit it again... Please Auden...Hit it hard..." Auden chuckled under his breath, Aki wasn't into to this, but when he started he would go all the way. Auden pulled out all the way before jamming roughly into Aki.

"Oouuhhhh...!" was what escaled from Aki's throat, and Auden loved it. He repeated the process, jamming harder into him each time.

"Auden...! Ah..!" Aki cried; he got down on all fours as Aude leaned into him."Aki.." he moaned, feeeling Aki's walls squeeze him made him see stars, it was Aki's pleasure that was his pleasure. Auden stopped briefly; lifting Aki ressing his back against the bookshelf and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Auden... Please..." Aki whimpered, tears fell from his eyes which Auden licked away gently."Just a little longer..." Auden pushed himself in again. Aki wrapped his arms around his neck once Auden picked up his pace, either of them didn't know how much longer they could last, hearing their moans merging together added fuel to the fire.

"I'm going to come..." Aki whispered in his ear; Auden kissed Aki's cheek.

"Then let's do it together." Auden began pumping Aki once again, synchronizing it with his thrusts. Aki was practically drooling.

"Au...den...!" Aki moaned loudly as he released himself, his seed splashing on Auden's face and their stomachs, Aki cried again when he felt Auden hold him down as he released his seed deep within him.

"Panda-chan..." he kissed Aki's cheek as an apology, seeing that he doesn't usually come inside of him, Aki kissed him back.

"It's alright. Really." he smiled, Aki began to stared at Auden who in turn was wondering why. "Your face.." Aki leaned forward and licked Auden's face cleaned. As a way to thank him Auden kissed Aki again. Aki grinned against Auden's lips."Are you happy now?" he asked, Auden pondered on it for a moment before reaching for Aki's pants taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Now I am." he huffed out a cloud of smoke. Aki and Auden flinched when they heard books falling behind them. Aki looked behind Auden to see Shimizu trying to pick up all the books before they noticed him.

"S-senpai! W-what are you doing h-here?" Aki asked embarrassed, hiding his head behind Auden's. Shimizu took off his glasses and began to wipe them looking away with his face flushed red.

Urhm, I came to see if you left the library through the back door, but I see I disturbed you. Forgive my intrusion, you can have the day after tomorrow off as well, seeing you might not be able to sit for a while." he turned around to leave.

"Wait senpai!"

"Virgin..." Auden mumbled, "He was aroused watching us." Aki pulled on Auden's ears, "Ouch. What was that for?"

"I thought I told you not to smoke in the library." Auden kissed Aki getting him off guard again.

"I'll make it up to you mon amour." Auden pulled out with a slight pop sound. Aki flinched feeling the pain in his crotch.

"You better. When we get home you're going to cook dinner and run a bath." Aki told him.

"That is, after you get me more cigarettes." he purred against Aki's neck.

_[End]_

* * *

Phew well this was my first M-Rated fic. Hope you enjoyed, hopefully next time I wouldn't make them so long. I'll be using my two favorite OC (These two) In alot more fanfics.


End file.
